


Stupid Sexy Kuroo

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is young, good-looking and desperate. Kuroo Tetsurou is willing to help but also somewhat of a jerk. Kozume Kenma thinks they're both a bit silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Sexy Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little, self-indulgent Oikuro oneshot. Now it's a 7.2k words monster. There is not much plot to be had, just a lot of Oikawa and Kuroo interaction, a lot of smut, and a little bit of Kenma.  
> Please excuse the horrible title, but it's 4 am where I live and I can't be bothered anymore.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate. This fic was written solely for entertainment.  
> 

 

Here’s the thing: Oikawa liked sex. He liked the burning pleasure slowly building up in the pit of his stomach, the tingling sensation between his legs when he cupped himself through his volleyball shorts while sucking off another guy. Even the tangy taste of cum was somewhat pleasant in its own way. He also liked soft pliant bodies underneath him, small breasts that fit in the palm of his hand and the sticky sensation of lip gloss clinging to his own lips whenever he leaned in for a kiss. Personally, he thought sex was a very pleasant experience and an effective way to release some stress. What he didn’t understand though was what a big deal people made out of it.

So, Oikawa liked sex but he also thought it was horribly overrated. He certainly didn’t need some romantic attachment to a person to have sex with them. Some basic sympathy on both sides was his bare requirement. Also proper hygiene, because, jeez, some people were a mess. Iwa-chan called him heartless and a jerk for it at times. Often enough, girls were disappointed with his lack of romantic interest, a few boys too if he was honest about it, and there had been more tears after a night spent together than he would have liked. It was definitely not his intention to lead anybody on, or get rid of them once he had used them for his own pleasure. Thinking about it, he figured that his lack of romantic feelings for others was largely responsible for the fallout with his ex-girlfriend. For the longest time, he put most of the blame on his obsession with volleyball, but it was probably time to reconsider that stance.

Unfortunately, that realization came rather late and by the time he graduated from high school he had involuntarily acquired a reputation for being a heartbreaker. It wouldn’t have bothered him that much if it hadn’t led to unforeseen consequences. Mainly that his clearly unfounded reputation made it impossible to find somebody to share a flat with after he enrolled into university. Somehow every potential roommate either had a friend, girlfriend or sister whose heart he had broken, or they feared that having Oikawa as a roommate would negate every chance of finding a significant other for themselves. Really, what kind of logic was that? And how was it possible that every first semester student in Tokyo knew of him when he just moved here from the Miyagi prefecture? He was popular, yes, but not _that_ popular.

So Oikawa had some minor setbacks when looking for a roommate to share a flat with - there was just no way he’d move into one of those dorms the college provided for its students. Apparently, finding a roommate who was willing to put up with his horrid personality was harder than he had anticipated and it left him with neither a roommate nor a flat. And worst of all? He was all on his own.

At times, he cursed the fact that his parents’ wealth and his own rigid discipline enabled him to enroll in Tokyo’s prestigious NSSU. But his parents were only willing to pay for so much - mainly the student loans - and fully funding a single-person flat was completely out of the question.

He should have applied for one of the rooms at the dormitory instead of going through all the trouble of getting a permit from the Dean to live off-campus as a first year student. Now he had the permit and no flat. Oikawa was pretty much fucked. And technically homeless. He was currently living in a relatively cheap yet comfortable ryokan, but that was a temporary solution at best. At times, he couldn’t shake off the impression of being a foreigner in his own country.

He missed his home, his friends, especially Iwa-chan, and there were days when he was horribly tempted to call him and have a good cry on his metaphorical shoulder. He only restrained from doing so because there was the totally justified fear of Iwaizumi taking the very first train to Tokyo to come and kick his ass for being such a pathetic crybaby.

That was when he had met Kuroo - at his lowest and his most desperate point. Or more precisely, Kuroo had found him. Oikawa was practicing in one of the university’s gyms and trying his hardest to destroy their impressive number of volleyballs by serving them so hard the palms of his hands burned unpleasantly and the balls hit the court with a tell-tale crack. He had managed to make two of them burst already, the smooth leather ripping at the seams, and he planned to destroy a lot more before the day was over.

“They’re going to make you pay for these balls, you know?”

Oikawa almost fell flat on his butt. Interrupting him in the middle of a jump serve was one hell of a dick move and he struggled to regain his composure, pretending to dust off his clothes before he felt ready to deal with whomever had the nerve to interrupt his solitary session of self-loathing. The sight that greeted him wasn’t too bad and if he had been less angry then he would have acknowledged the obvious good looks of the intruder right away. At the moment though, he was just too damn pissed to appreciate the tall, well-built boy with that messy jet black hair and the slanted, dark eyes standing in front of him.

“I’m paying a shit-ton of student loans. They better let me destroy as many of those as I want without complaining,” he spat, not in the mood to put up a mask of cold confidence, or reply in a manner more befitting his infamous reputation of being a tease and a bit of a smug bastard.

The other boy laughed softly and stepped closer, picking up one of the balls Oikawa had damaged beyond repair. “Jeez, you’re in a pissy mood. Didn’t expect that from the former ace setter of Seijou to be honest.”

And that was just Oikawa’s luck: a guy who apparently knew who he was and who caught him at his worst. “And you are? A fan? Sorry, I don’t give autographs.” He really didn’t feel like putting any of his usually abundant charm to use right about now.

If the boy was put off by his more than shitty attitude then he didn’t show it, calmly picking at the sorry remains of the ball in his hands. “I wouldn’t say I’m a fan. But I’ve heard a few things about you. Not too many nice things to be honest, but destroying other people’s property for the sake of throwing a childish tantrum is a new one.”

Oikawa could feel the anger that he had tried so hard to get out of his system make a sudden comeback and fought hard to resist the urge to hit that asshole over the head with the ball he was still holding onto. But he was nothing if not skilled at grinning and bearing it, so he put on his loveliest smile and tilted his head in a gesture of feigned confusion.

“So you stalked me to see if those things were true? I’m almost flattered…” he crooned in his sweetest voice.

The other burst into laughter before Oikawa had a chance to properly finish his sentence. “Don’t be silly! I didn’t know you were here, let alone have enough interest in you to go searching.” He shrugged, letting the ball fall from his hand carelessly.

Oikawa was seething, mortally insulted and grabbing the ball in his hands just a little tighter. It wasn’t like he actually believed that that the guy was a fan with stalker tendencies - he merely said it in hopes of riling the other up - but to insinuate that he wasn’t interesting enough? Outrageous!

“So what do you want then?”

“You know, Oikawa-kun, this court doesn’t have your name on it. I came here to train, just like you. Albeit with a little less…enthusiasm.”

A part of Oikawa felt silly all of the sudden. Of course, the other must have been a student wanting to use the court as well. If he was a volleyball player then it was entirely possible that he had heard of Oikawa before, maybe saw him play at the spring tournament back in high school, and recognized him.

“So you play as well. What’s your name? Maybe we trashed you and your team once and that’s how you know me? I’m sorry, I can’t memorize every guy who lost against us after all.” He may have felt silly but that didn’t stop Oikawa from being his usual haughty self.

The smile on the other’s face never wavered. “Did anybody ever tell you you’re a brat?”

It was Oikawa’s turn to shrug. “Occasionally.”

“How about this, I tell you my name if you can beat me in a game.”

That proposal caught Oikawa completely off-guard. “You think you can beat me?” he asked, brow raised in disbelief.

“I dunno. But I sure as hell can make it really hard for you.” the other replied with a grin that showed too much teeth.

Oikawa didn’t have to ponder his decision for very long. “Deal.” he answered, spinning the ball he was still holding on his index finger. “I serve first.”

 

-*- 

He didn’t know how long they played but his whole body was aching and sweaty by the time his mysterious opponent finally called it a day. Oikawa was tempted to tease the other for it and maybe manipulate him into playing yet another round, but his body had different ideas. Utterly exhausted he let himself fall back, stretching out on the pleasantly cool wooden floor.

He didn’t like to admit it but this other guy was good, awfully good, and he didn’t manage anything other than a draw against him in their little match.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the other joining him on the floor, just as sweaty and with his hair even messier than before.

“Feeling better now?” he asked, his voice a bit raspy.

“Yeah…kinda. Still pissed I won’t get to know your name after all though.”

The sudden soft chuckle next to him made Oikawa turn his head and he couldn’t help but stare a bit. It was a surprisingly pleasant sound.

“It’s Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you.”

A bolt of recognition surged through Oikawa at hearing that name and he gasped softly in realization. “You were Nekoma’s captain!”

They guy’s - Kuroo’s smirk widened and Oikawa had difficulties suppressing an annoyed groan. He looked insufferably handsome like that. “So you _have_ heard of me after all.”

Oikawa did the only sensible thing and turned to stare at the ceiling, the tips of his ears growing hot. “We never played against Nekoma in high school though. Don’t blame me for not recognizing you.”

“I don’t,” Kuroo replied easily, stretching his arms over his head. “So now that this is out of the way, care to tell me why the _Grand King_ was acting like a little piss baby?”

Oikawa smiled sweetly. “I’m going to destroy you.”

“Yeah? Looking forward to that. Now tell me.” Kuroo remained entirely unconcerned about Oikawa’s threats, a feat that was admittedly impressive. There were only a few people who could remain so calm when dealing with his less charming personality traits. Even Iwa-chan would’ve hit him over the head by now. Oikawa thought that Kuroo deserved a reward for that.

  
“It’s a bit embarrassing but I’m somewhat homeless right now. Can’t find somebody to share a flat with. People say I’m just too hard to deal with. Can you believe that?”

Kuroo made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snicker. “Unbelievable.”

Oikawa was too busy being indignant to notice the obvious sarcasm. “Right? I’m a joy to be around!”

“Sure you are.” Kuroo replied and moved to get up, leaning over Oikawa. “Funny coincidence, me and my roommate have been looking for another guy to share the rent with. We have a room free and no use for it.”

Underneath him, Oikawa looked at Kuroo with big eyes, noticing not for the first time how handsome the boy was. “Are you kidding me?” he groaned, eyes fixed on his new acquaintance.

“Nope, I’m 100% serious.”

Oikawa felt the urge to strangle the other but his body was too exhausted to cooperate in Kuroo's ultimate demise.

He settled for a simple “How much for the room?” instead.

Kuroo played innocent. “I don’t remember offering you the room.”

Yes, Oikawa would definitely strangle him once he managed to regain control over his basic bodily functions. “Let me be your roommate!”

“My, my, are we pushy - and rude. But fine, why not? You can have the room under one condition.”

“And that condition would be?” Oikawa had a sense of foreboding.

“My other roommate has to like you.”

Oikawa smiled triumphantly, emanating an aura of self-confidence despite lying on the floor like a sack of potatoes. “Nothing easier than that. Everybody likes me!”

 

-*-

“He hates me!”

Kuroo wondered what was more surprising, the fact that Oikawa seemed honestly distraught at that realization, or his arrogance for expecting any other outcome.

“Wow, who would have thought,” he drawled, his voice a flat monotone. He carelessly skimmed through a sports magazine, his long legs stretched out on the massive couch that took up most of the space in their living room. Oikawa on the other hand was pacing nervously, visibly agitated.

“Right?!” he wailed, too distraught to detect Kuroo’s biting sarcasm. “I don’t even know what I did wrong!”

“You tend to patronize people. I guess most don’t like it, Kenma included,” Kuroo offered, torn between pitying Oikawa and enjoying his plight.

“I was only trying to be nice!” Oikawa protested hotly and joined Kuroo on the couch, acting like he already lived there.

Kuroo put his magazine away and sighed softly. He was definitely not prepared for this discussion, or for dealing with an overly dramatic Oikawa in general. “First thing you did when I introduced you was petting his hair and calling him a shrimp.”

“Well he is?!”

Kuroo sent Oikawa a glare. “Then you asked him who was responsible for - and I quote here - the shittiest dye job you’ve ever seen since Justin Timberlake went for that ramen hair look.”

“ _Maybe_ I was overdoing it a bit…” Oikawa conceded in a weak voice, bereft of its usual confidence and he pulled his legs up to rest his chin on his knees.

“Then go and apologize.”

“Apologize?”

“Yeah, apologize. You know how that works, don’t you? You go up to people, tell them you’re sorry for what you did and ask for forgiveness?”

Oikawa pulled his lips into a pout. Kuroo would’ve found it attractive if he wasn’t so annoyed.

“I know what an apology is. I just think that your friend doesn’t want to see my face ever again.” Oikawa mumbled, sounding unsure for the first time since Kuroo had the doubtful privilege of knowing him.

Kuroo shrugged, decidedly unconcerned. “Kenma isn’t one to bear grudges. Just talk to him again and don’t fuck it up this time.”

“I wasn’t trying to be an ass, you know?” Oikawa pointed out.

“I know, but you still were. So if you don’t want to sleep under a bridge for the next few years then I advise you to get your shit together and go to Kenma. Jeez, I feel like a babysitter.”

Oikawa could hardly argue with that and since Kuroo seemed unwilling to say any more about the issue, Oikawa figured that he better get it over with.

It was no surprise that Kenma was busy playing some game on his PS Vita when Oikawa finally mustered up enough courage to approach him in his own room. Kenma was sitting on the floor in front of his bed, with his legs pulled up to his chin and the hood of his jacket covering his bleached hair. Oikawa felt a pang of conscience. Maybe his careless comment about Kenma’s hair had hit the boy harder than he thought.

“So…Kenma…” he started awkwardly, completely unlike his usual self.

“It’s rude to refer to people by their first name without their permission.” Kenma interrupted mercilessly, not taking his eyes off his PS Vita once.

Oikawa was already tempted to throw his arms up in the air, yell ‘Fuck it!’ and look for a homey bridge to live under, but his unhealthy stubbornness and enormous ego that just couldn’t handle rejection held him back and he bravely stood his ground.

“Alright, _Kozume-kun_ …” Oikawa made a small pause to present Kenma with a chance to give any indication that he was actually listening, but his hopes were in vain and Kenma remained frustratingly unresponsive. “See, I don’t think we had the best of starts and I wanted to make up for my behavior.”

Oikawa flashed the other his trademark smile, the one that usually made the girls squeal but somehow proved to be completely useless now. Kenma didn’t even bat an eye, staring at him blandly before redirecting his attention back to the handheld console.

“You said my hair looks ugly. That was rude too. Oikawa-kun seems to be a very rude person in general.”

Oikawa had to grit his teeth to keep his thoughts concerning the matter to himself: the dye job was _really_ terrible. And he wasn’t rude. Not really. Only sometimes and not on purpose. Okay, not always on purpose. This time he definitely didn’t do it on purpose.

“I didn’t _mean_ it like that,” he tried to explain, gesturing dramatically. “And I didn’t say your hair looks ugly. I said the dye job was…not the best.”

“I do it myself. I don’t know how to do a better job.” Kenma mumbled in a soft voice and suddenly Oikawa felt like a total asshole. Great, just great.

“Look, I could help you with that? Dyeing your hair, I mean. It’s not that difficult once you get the hang of it. Take it as compensation for my rudeness?” Oikawa offered. It was on a whim and he didn’t expect Kenma to react any differently than with what seemed to be his usual reserve, so he was caught off-guard when the other looked at him with something akin to interest.

“Kuro said you’re homeless.”

Oikawa winced. That was one way to put it. Not entirely untrue, but somehow misleading still. _“Kuro_ said that, huh? He’s exaggerating. I’m not homeless. I’m just looking for a place to stay.”

“That’s the same,” Kenma said and eyed Oikawa from head to toe. “You’d really show me how to dye my hair?”

Oikawa shifted his weight from one foot to the other, somewhat uncomfortable under Kenma’s scrutinizing gaze. “Ah, yes! Yes, of course! I could do it whenever you want.” It rarely happened, but right about now Oikawa felt like the biggest fool walking the face of the earth and he only barely resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands.

Kenma didn’t seem to mind. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Oikawa echoed, unsure what to make of that. Was he forgiven? Was he allowed to stay? Did his suffering finally come to an end?

“Hm.” Kenma nodded softly, but it felt more like a silent dismissal than actual agreement. He was already busy playing whatever game it was he attempted to beat and obviously didn’t saw the need to elaborate any further, much to Oikawa’s chagrin.

“Right…” Oikawa made a step back, still hoping for more than the silent treatment. “Well, I guess we’ll see each other around?”

Another nod dashed all his hopes and this time around he gave into the urge to get the hell out of here. It was alright, he guessed as he made his way out of Kenma’s room a tad bit faster than what could have been considered proper, he got what he came here for and it only _almost_ completely shattered his self-confidence. Oikawa figured that this was the price he had to pay to escape a life on the streets.

Kuroo turned out to be right after all, Kenma wasn’t the type to hold a grudge and while he was certainly a bit odd, Oikawa was sure they’d get along somehow. Everything was fine.

-*-

Everything was awful.

Not the part where Oikawa finally had a roof above his head and two roommates who were willing to put up with him. That part was just fantastic to be honest. In fact, it didn’t take very long until Oikawa mentally upgraded his relationship with Kuroo from roommate to friend. He figured it was mainly because they were similar in a lot of ways, with the same interests and a penchant for manipulation. It was only natural that they’d get along. Also, Kuroo was one of the very few people who could put up with Oikawa’s - at times - strenuous personality and didn’t let the former captain get away with the ridiculous shit he pulled. Oikawa was a scheming, manipulative bastard and Kuroo was able to look right through it. Somehow, that earned him Oikawa’s respect and affection. It also helped that Oikawa was utterly attracted to Kuroo and his lazy smirk and laid-back personality. If he'd have had his way then they would have fucked each others brains out weeks ago.

And that was where the awful part came into play. Because as much as he would’ve liked for Kuroo to bend him over the kitchen desk and fuck him until he had to make temporary use of a wheelchair, there was still Kozume Kenma, Kuroo’s other roommate and best friend since childhood. Oikawa was 100% convinced that Kenma knew what he was up to and did everything in his power to protect Kuroo from his indecent advances. Their first meeting didn’t go particularly well after all and while their relationship had definitely improved since then, Oikawa had the fleeting suspicion that Kenma was in parts still distrustful of him.

It was frustrating to say the least. Jerking off in the shower, or fingering himself in bed while wearing one of the shirts he had stolen from Kuroo’s laundry, only kept Oikawa’s lust at bay for so long.

So far, every single one of his attempts to seduce Kuroo Tetsurou had been sabotaged by Kenma suddenly appearing out of nowhere, like a ghostly chaperone who never uttered a word but kept silently judging him until Oikawa couldn’t bear it any longer and fled to the sanctuary of his room, with a boner pressing against the fabric of his slacks and the overwhelming sense of humiliation settling in the pit of his stomach. And worst of all, Oikawa was convinced that Kuroo was well aware of his desperate efforts to get into his pants. It made him furious and, to his shame, even hornier. Never before had he have to try so hard to get somebody into his bed. Usually, he would have backed down once he realized that the other party had absolutely no interest in him - he was a flirt, not a creep - but Kuroo was definitely interested. He was just also a huge asshole who got off on Oikawa’s suffering.

So really, it wasn’t that much of a surprise when Oikawa finally snapped.

“Alright! That’s it! Enough is enough!” Oikawa proclaimed as he burst through the door leading to their shared living room.

Kuroo was lazing on the couch as usual, enjoying his daily afternoon nap before Oikawa ruined it with his boisterous entry.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled, raising his head from in between two pillows before trying to get his terrible bed hair under control.

Oikawa wanted to slap him. How dare Kuroo be so unaffected while he was struggling to get through the day without jumping his infatuating roommate’s bones?

“What’s wrong!?” he echoed in disbelief.”What’s wrong with _you_?! I’ve been trying so hard, so hard for these last few weeks and I haven’t even gotten a kiss!”

Kuroo smirked, leaning on his elbows. Oikawa wanted to punch and kiss him at the same time.

“You want to kiss me?” Kuroo asked, playfully fluttering his lashes.

“Don’t even dare to play coy now! You know I want it. I know you want it. Hell, even Kenma knows it. So why for the love of everything that’s good and holy are we not fucking like bunnies yet?!”

“You’re cute when you’re all worked up. Makes you more honest too,” Kuroo commented and rolled onto his back.

“I’ll sock you in the face,” Oikawa threatened in a silky-smooth voice and made his way over to the couch to drop unceremoniously into Kuroo’s lap.

Kuroo’s hands went immediately up to grab at Oikawa’s slim hips, holding onto him as the other leaned in to press their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

It was uncoordinated and a bit awkward, with both of them trying to take the lead. Their teeth were clashing painfully and Oikawa almost bit off the tip of Kuroo’s tongue twice. Definitely not the most skillful kiss he’d ever had but he’d be damned if it didn’t get him as hard as a rock in a matter of seconds.

“That was kinda painful…” Kuroo said when they broke apart to breath in some much needed air.

“I’m usually a better kisser, but usually my partners don’t piss me off that much either,” Oikawa explained while rubbing his ass against the other’s erection. The move earned him a soft moan from Kuroo and he wiggled on top of him in gleeful delight.

“You have issues, you know that?” Kuroo panted and thrust his hips up against Oikawa.

“You’re one to talk, leaving me desperate and untouched for so long.”

Oikawa was still horny as fuck, but knowing that Kuroo was finally willing to let him have his way with him took the worst edge off his raging desire. He felt a bit more like himself again, keen on teasing and playing with his partner.

“Mhmm…the only issue here is that your dick isn’t buried balls-deep in my ass yet.”

“How lewd. Do your adoring fans know you like it up the ass?”

Oikawa clicked with his tongue. “Don’t be silly. Not just my fans. _Everybody_ knows that. Have you looked at me? I’m gorgeous. Who doesn’t want a piece of me?”

“You didn’t seem too sure of that in the last few weeks though,” Kuroo commented, though he was wise enough to not press the topic further. Instead, he kissed Oikawa again, less desperate this time around and much slower. Oikawa was right when he said he was gorgeous. Even his mouth was perfect in every way, soft and eager and Kuroo could swear he tasted lip balm when he sucked on Oikawa’s lower lip.

“Because you made it really hard for me, you jerk,” Oikawa complained, mumbling against Kuroo’s grinning mouth.

“You made it hard all for yourself. You could have always just asked.” Kuroo knew another pout was coming and prevented it with a soft peck on Oikawa’s perfect mouth before moving to the spot right underneath his ear, pressing his lips against the warm skin. The reaction was instantaneous. A shiver went through Oikawa’s body and Kuroo could feel the goosebumps forming on the other’s skin.

“What do you mean, I could have just asked?!” Oikawa’s voice was an octave higher now, his breathing a little uneven and catching in his throat whenever Kuroo nipped at his skin.

“Like I said, if you had asked me to fuck you then I would’ve done it,” he explained. “But I admit, it was fun watching you getting more and more agitated.”

“I’m really going to kick you in the balls, you know?” Oikawa said.

“Who’s going to fuck you then though?” Kuroo pointed out and emphasized it by thrusting up against Oikawa. He slid his hands in the back pockets of Oikawa’s pants to get a better grip and made a surprised little noise in the back if his throat when his fingers brushed up against something that felt like a piece of plastic. He pulled it out and eyed it curiously before looking up at Oikawa.

“Do you always carry around lube in your back pockets?” Kuroo asked and let the little packet dangle in front of Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa remained unimpressed. “You think I’d come here to tell you how much I want you to fuck me and then wait until we had figured out where to get condoms and lube from?”

“Point,” Kuroo agreed.

“So can you please just get me out of my pants already? They’re getting uncomfortable.” Oikawa wiggled with his hips to make his point and Kuroo was gracious enough to oblige. It took some time but when he finally popped the first button of Oikawa’s unreasonable tight trousers Kuroo couldn’t stifle a gasp of pleasant surprise.

“No underwear?”

“Only today. I was getting impatient and figured this would speed things up a bit.” Oikawa was way past the point of feeling any shame, and practically reveled in Kuroo’s scrutinizing look.

Kuroo couldn’t argue with that and kept unbuttoning Oikawa’s pants before pulling them off him and grabbing Oikawa by his ass to keep him still, so he was able to fully appreciate the view right in front of him. Oikawa’s dick was - like every other part of his body - unfairly pretty. Not larger than average or very thick, but with a nice pink tip and perfectly curved up towards his belly. Apart from a neatly trimmed patch of pubes above the base of his cock, he was cleanly shaven.

“You’re really pretty everywhere, huh? Makes me want to suck you.”

Oikawa laughed softly. “Nobody’s stopping you.”

Kuroo didn’t need to be told twice and pulled the other closer, fingers still digging into the flesh of Oikawa’s ass, before he swallowed his hard cock down. He was rewarded with a strained moan and the taste of precum on his tongue. He sucked a little on the tip, pressing his tongue inside the slit, just to make Oikawa jump in his lap, before he pulled back.

“How desperate were you exactly? You’re leaking,” Kuroo commented after he licked his lips clean.

“Don’t rub it in. It’s embarrassing enough as it is,” Oikawa whined, puffing up his cheeks in indignation while still managing to look utterly delectable.

“No, you don’t understand. It’s friggin’ hot,” Kuroo assured him and started to suck on the tip of Oikawa’s cock again, making pleased little noises whenever Oikawa would jerk his hips forward on instinct. He took his sweet time sucking him up and down, eager to learn what made Oikawa moan or beg, what made him arch into his touch and what would make him throw his head back in pleasure. Kuroo was not above exploiting the newly found knowledge either and soon enough, Oikawa was a twitching, panting mess quivering in his grasp.

Kuroo was sucking on the thick vein running along the underside of Oikawa’s cock when he locked eyes with his partner, pleased to see him flushed pink all over and with his long lashes fluttering whenever Kuroo used his teeth to nibble on the sensitive skin.

“How long has it been since somebody sucked you off?”

Oikawa had obvious troubles putting his scrambled thoughts in order and formulate something resembling a sentence. “Like that?” he muttered weakly and held on to Kuroo’s shoulders to avoid toppling over. “Never.”

He could practically feel the grin on Kuroo’s face widening, with his mouth pressed against his erection like that.

“Was that praise coming from the _Grand King_?” Kuroo teased, tilting his head to suck on one of Oikawa’s balls.

“Ah—Kuroo!” Oikawa’s eyes closed with a flutter. “G-god, how do you even know that name?!”

“Mhm…I have ways and means. Don’t worry about it. We’ve got better things to do. Where’s the lube?” Kuroo fumbled around blindly, not willing to let go of Oikawa to properly look for the misplaced packet.

“Ha!” he exclaimed triumphantly when he found it and promptly ripped the small package open with his teeth. “When was the last time you bottomed?”

Oikawa blinked, an expression of mild surprise on his handsome face. “I didn’t sleep with anyone in the last few weeks. I was too busy drooling over you, remember?”

Kuroo moved up a bit, smearing Oikawa’s precum all over his own shirt, and leaned in for another soft kiss that left the former setter breathless. “Good, then we’ll make sure you’re properly prepared.”

“What about you though? You’re not even naked yet.” Oikawa remarked, overwhelmed with Kuroo’s sudden thoughtfulness. He didn’t expect the devilish captain to be so caring in bed, even if he had been witness to Kuroo’s softer side, which always came to light whenever he interacted with Kenma, before. It just never dawned on him that he too could find himself on the receiving end of this tenderness one day.

“I’ll survive it. I’m a big boy. You can consider it compensation for the weeks you had to jerk off in the shower and I could hear you moan my name through the wall.”

“Oh, alright—wait what?!” Oikawa looked down at Kuroo in horror. The other snickered gleefully and Oikawa instantly took back everything nice he ever thought about the boy in front of him. He was an ass.

“To my defense, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. You were so loud and the walls so thin. It sounded so good, I really want you to do it again.” Kuroo appeased while he kept pressing quick kisses onto Oikawa’s mouth and neck and ears. “I want you to beg me to fuck you into the mattress right here.”

Oikawa tried to remain angry for about two seconds before Kuroo’s sultry voice and insistent kisses made him forget his irritation. “Make me.”

He didn’t sound half as confident as he would’ve liked but Kuroo spared him the humiliation and didn’t make any comment about how his voice cracked right in the middle of the sentence. However, that didn’t stop him from winking at Oikawa with mischief dancing in his eyes. Kuroo momentarily let go of him to empty the package of lube, pouring its whole contents on his fingers, before moving his sticky hands in between Oikawa’s cheeks.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Kuroo mumbled, brows furrowed in concentration.

Oikawa jumped a bit when the fingers circling around his hole applied careful pressure. It wasn’t his first time - far from it - but it had been a while and Oikawa felt another wave of affection surge through him when Kuroo paused in his movements. He was really more considerate than he let on.

“Go on, it’s fine,” he whispered, not trusting his own voice enough to speak any louder.

Finally, Kuroo pressed his middle finger inside. The slide was easy, thanks to the copious amount of lube, and Kuroo didn’t wait for long before he started to move, thrusting in and out of his lover’s body. Oikawa mewled in delight and started to move his hips in slow circles, fucking himself on the finger inside him without shame.

“Fuck, you’re so damn hot,” Kuroo said in awe, gazing up at Oikawa’s flushed face. His own cock was pressing unpleasantly against the fabric of his pants by now and he already regretted his selflessness. He should have gotten naked after all and Oikawa seemed to agree. His hands were suddenly on Kuroo’s belt, deftly unbuckling it before working on the buttons of his pants.

“Give me more.” Oikawa demanded fiercely, while pulling down Kuroo’s zipper and pushing one hand down the front of his boxers.

“Fuck!” Kuroo moaned and thrust harder up into Oikawa.

Oikawa’s cock was leaking with precum and squirting even more of it when Kuroo curled his finger inside him and finally teased his prostate. He screamed and his hold on Kuroo’s cock got considerably tighter, making the other boy moan. Fingering himself in bed, or masturbating in the shower was nothing compared to the intense pleasure he felt now. Oikawa felt hot and sticky and dirty, so fucking dirty and it was wonderful. Kuroo was wonderful.

“Please, Kuroo…” he whimpered, his nails digging harder into the other’s shoulders.

“Alright, alright.” Kuroo’s composure was crumbling a little more with every passing second. He was already aching to grab Oikawa, turn him around and ram his dick up his ass without the wanton moans urging him on, but with Oikawa practically begging to be fucked it was impossible to keep a cool head.

His second finger went in with much less restraint, plunging right into Oikawa, and Kuroo wasted no time before he started to stretch out the tight hole, making Oikawa moan with every thrust. He would have lied if that wasn’t one the most arousing thing he had ever seen and kept fucking Oikawa with his fingers until he was reduced to a whimpering, begging mess. After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out of Oikawa and grabbed him by the hips.

“Turn around and lie down. I want you on your hands and knees,” he growled impatiently.

Oikawa didn’t need to be told twice and moved off Kuroo’s lap, obediently lying down, with his ass raised up in the air and his face pressed against one of the couch’s pillows.

“Fuck me. And fuck me good,” Oikawa demanded, his voice a sultry purr.

“No pressure, I see,” Kuroo mumbled and flashed a grin that lacked most of his usual smugness. He pulled his dirty shirt off, throwing it carelessly to the side and then proceeded to get out off his pants and underwear. He made a mental note to stuff all three pieces of clothing in the washer later, before crawling over to Oikawa.

The former captain of Aobajousai was a sight to behold. Naked, covered in sweat, with his cock hanging hot and heavy between his thighs and asshole pink and glistening wet with lube. Kuroo could have come from the sight alone.

He moved until he was close enough to reach out and touch Oikawa, pressing his cock against the taut skin of his ass and rubbing it between the soft cheeks to get some of the excess lube on his own cock. Kuroo was rewarded with a strained moan and an impatient wiggle.

“Please, Kuroo!” Oikawa was practically rutting against him by now, his back arched beautifully and his mouth hanging open, unable to contain his moans. A beautiful and complete mess.

Who was Kuroo to deny him? He grabbed Oikawa a little tighter, one hand moving over his back to press his upper body into the cushions, before he rammed his dick inside Oikawa’s ass, burying himself right up to the hilt. The pleasure was almost blinding and he could see stars dancing in the corner of his eyes. Oikawa was shivering underneath him, his screams ringing in Kuroo’s ears as he moved back until his cock was almost slipping out of the other, before thrusting back inside.

“Fuck—oh god—fuck—” Oikawa was mindlessly rambling, his thighs shaking with the effort to hold himself up.

Kuroo stroked down Oikawa’s back while his hips moved in a harsh rhythm, his balls loudly slapping against Oikawa’s ass. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d such a good fuck. His whole body was tingling and heat was collecting in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t going to last long like this and judging from Oikawa’s clouded gaze and slutty moans he wasn’t far from climax either.

“Let me…” Kuroo started and immediately broke off. It was impossible to formulate a sentence like this, so he simply pulled out of Oikawa - who promptly complained with a loud whine - and pushed him down, onto his side. He spread Oikawa’s legs with shaking hands, hoisting one over his shoulder, before pushing back inside him.

“I wanna see your face when you come,” he explained breathlessly and picked up his relentless rhythm once again. If Oikawa had any objections then he didn’t get to voice them, thanks to Kuroo’s cock hammering against his prostate like it did.

Oikawa was so close to coming already it was ridiculous, but it had been such a long time since he last gotten his ass filled with a hard cock and got fucked like a whore.

“I’m close—” Oikawa gasped but didn’t make any move to touch himself, eager to come from being fucked alone. It was another kind of pleasure, an overwhelming, almost painful burn that spread through his body and made his vision go blurry.

“Just a little longer…” Kuroo mumbled, his long bangs sticking to his forehead as he thrust into Oikawa so hard he could feel the other slide forward on the coarse sofa fabric.

“Please!” Oikawa begged and bit down on his lower lip, eyes shut tightly.

Kuroo’s orgasm hit him almost immediately after that and he could hear himself moan the other’s name. His cock pulsed inside Oikawa, releasing thick spurts of cum inside him. Kuroo groaned when Oikawa clenched his ass, turning the already unbelievable experience into something otherworldly and mind-numbingly good. Kuroo was still riding out his orgasm, thrusting into the willing body underneath him, when he dared to sneak a glance at Oikawa’s face. It was as beautiful as always, even when scrunched up in pleasure and with drool dripping down his chin.

It took one last thrust and then Oikawa came as well, without being touched. Kuroo wished he could burn this view into his memories for forever. Oikawa’s whole body went rigid, only his cock was twitching as he came all over his own abdomen and chest. Some of it was dripping down onto the sofa as well, but really, he couldn’t care less at the moment.

They could still clean this mess up later, but for now Kuroo just wanted to fall asleep on top of Oikawa, with his soft dick still inside him and his arms curled around his waist. Oikawa himself remained suspiciously quiet and Kuroo nudged him softly with his arm when there was still no word from him after they both had enough time to recover from their mind-blowing orgasms.

“Did I fuck you so good you had an epiphany, or why are you so quiet?” he teased, a tired smile playing on his lips.

When Oikawa finally moved he did so he could properly look at Kuroo. Unfortunately, that also lead to Kuroo’s dick slipping out of the wet, stretched hole and Nekoma’s former captain couldn’t help but feel somewhat remorseful about it.

“Honestly? I think I have,” Oikawa admitted softly, his face all but glowing in post-orgasmic bliss.

“High praise coming from you,” Kuroo said and moved to brush away a single strand of hair that was sticking to Oikawa’s lashes. “Should I feel honored?”

“You should.” Oikawa nodded in agreement. “You should also prepare for a lot of sex in the future. All of it with me. Isn’t that great?”

Kuroo didn't answer and continued to play with Oikawa's bangs instead, twirling a lock of hair around his finger, apparently lost in thought. Oikawa didn't know what to make of that and no matter how much confidence he had in his sex appeal and natural charm, he couldn't deny that he felt a little insecure now.

Another moment passed and Oikawa was close to just laughing it all of and return to his room, when Kuroo finally had mercy and offered him a sly smile and soft peck on his mouth.

“It is.”

 


End file.
